It all started with a hug
by LadyPalma
Summary: Henry asks Emma and Regina to hug each other, but that hug starts something unexpected. [SwanQueen] Part 2/9 of a Christmas Challenge with different pairings; prompt: Hugs.


_This is my try for a challenge I've created along with other Italian fanwriters. The aim is to write 9 one-shots with different ships (or broships), following these prompts: _

_C-Chocolate__; H-Hugs; R- Rudolf; I-Ice Skating; S-Santa Claus; T-Tree; M-Mistletoe; A-Angel; S-Snowman._

The first one was an EvilFire and can be found here: s/10911192/1/Chocolate-Marshmallows

* * *

**It all started with a hug...**

There were a lot of things that Henry Mills loved about Christmas: candys, presents and most of all hugs. After spending twelve years with only his adoptive mother, now he was finding himself to be the centre of an unstable but splendid extended family; suddenly he had another mother, a father, three (or maybe _four_) grandparents, which meant more presents and also more hugs. Nevertheless, while sitting with a cup of chocolate, watching his family preparing the last details for the Christmas party, the feeling that something was missing was growing inside him.

When his eyes lingered on his two mothers, he had the clear confirm of that.

"I want a hug" he said, standing suddenly up and moving toward them.

Regina and Emma stopped for a moment their little quarrel about the menù and turned around almost at the same time. Even their next reaction was the same: both of them quickly approached him and hugged him – or better, a side of him. Henry, anyway, struggled from that embrace and looked again at them while a mischievous smile was forming on his lips.

"No, I don't want a hug for myself. I want a hug between you two"

An expression of pure surprsise appare on the women's face, probably unable to say if the reason was the absurdity of the request or the absolute candor the boy used to propose it. None of them moved, simply living at each other embarassed and embarassing looks.

"Com'on! It's Christmas!" little Mills invited again with an encourageous smile.

Only then, the state of shock seemed to break and, while Regina let go a brief incredulous chuckle, Emma suddenly took her into her arms.

She wasn't able to explain why she was holding her so tightly and for so long, nor why the brunette was, unexpectedly, holding her back with the same intensity, after all.

* * *

Emma hadn't done anything but think about that hug and most of all about the feelings she had felt; she felt like bruised at the contact and yet she wouldn't have wanted that moment to ever stop. She had been thinking about that day and also the following one, and the thought was becoming an obsession so far. Maybe it was for this reason that, when she saw the former Evil Queen going out Charming's house. She suddenly stood up, sharply stopping a conversation with her mother and Belle.

"Regina!" she called her, quickly climbing down the stairs and reaching her.

Regina had just the time to turn her head that she found the sheriff's lips on her own in a kiss that, thought unexpected, was lacking of any embarassment and instead full of passion and mutual desire. It was the major the first to break the contact, clearly not so won over by the moment to suppress the confusion. Anyway, in her expression there wasn't only confusion, but also surprsise, joy and a strange trace of amusement.

"And what does that mean, miss Swan?" she asked, stressing the ironical epithet "Even this was Henry's idea?"

It was Emma's turn to look confused, but understanding the playful tone of the other woman, a sweet and relieved smile crossed her lips. For a moment her thoughts went to her son, _their_ son and she smiled even more; maybe that wasn't what he had had in mind when he asked the hug, but she was sure that somehow, he would have liked that evolution in their relationship.

"It's Christmas, Regina" she simply whispered, slighltly shrugging.

The same excuse used by Henry. A banal excuse and that surely wasn't overly original.

And yet it seemed to work, because for the second kiss it was Regina the one to take the iniziative.


End file.
